The Tournament from Hell or was it Heaven?
by Tombrobber's gal
Summary: Serenity. Pretty, perky, and the center for the girl's team. Seto. Cold, haughty, and the center for the guy's team. Different views, different lifestyles, but what happends when both teams make the Regional Soccer Tournament...? SetoxSerenity Chapter 3!
1. Qualifying with Mud

**A/N** Righto. This is Tombrobber's Gal.

Bakura: And…me.

Tombrobber's Gal: Just before the game, sorry, fic, if you have any questions about the game, ask me. I'll clear it up for you, hopefully. (After all, I play and ref, so I should know the rules…;;;)

Bakura: Note the should- she ain't perfect. Actually, she's nowhere close-

Tombrobber's Gal: Shut it.

Bakura: Fine. Tombrobber's Gal – hey, is that referring to me?

Tombrobber's Gal: Nope, just another white haired Egyptian tomb robber with a quest for revenge against the Pharaoh…

Bakura: Oh. Anyway, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway. Damn, consider her disclaimed. Now pay up and read.

The Tournament from Hell- or was it Heaven?

By: Tombrobber's Gal

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

WHAM! "Seren! On your left!" Mai yelled, sending the ball spinning towards the auburn haired teen. Mai winced, seeing her pass was a bit, high, going against the basic fundamental of soccer passing. "Argh! Seren!"

"Got ya back, Mai!" She cheerfully yelled, executing a graceful bicycle kick (A/N 1), sending the ball soaring into the goal. The referee blew the whistle- half time. Serenity gave Mai a high five as they grabbed their water bottles. "Nice pass their, Miss Valentine, if a bit high. Damn, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow…" Serenity commented with a wince, tenderly massaging her hamstring.

"Hey, girl! Nice shot!" Tea yelled, jogging over. Her goalie shirt was muddy from many dives. "I can't believe I let in that goal…"

"Don't sweat it, Tea, Seren so put us on top again back there with the bicycle kick. It was only one goal, anyway. Considering the number of dives you took today, it was okay. Besides, that was a penalty kick off of my, uhm, slide." The fourth player, known fondly as Becca, chattered.

"Yeah, Hawkins, that was a nice slide tackle there. You're a midfield, not a battering ram, hun. I thought that other girl was dead the way she laid there." Mai shot back, retying her cleat.

The whistle sounded sharply, and Serenity stood, along with the other three. "Let's knock 'em dead, girls!" she grinned, as they all slapped high fives. "This one is our ticket to regionals- we so gotta get there."

"Damn straight!"

"With ya all the way, Seren!"

"With our kick ass team? No problem."

They all jogged onto the field, Serenity walking into the center circle- her territory. Since they had field choice, the opposite team had kicked off first half. Now, it was her turn. _Let's give us a two-point lead. Time to pull a Wheeler… _Serenity thought as the whistle blew, signaling for the game to continue. Sending a spiraling pass to Mai, Serenity shot up the field, watching Mai and Becca pass back and forth. "NOW!" she yelled, causing Mai to abruptly shift, sending the ball to Serenity, who slammed it into the goal. _YESSSSS!_ Serenity yelled triumphantly in her head, returning to her original position for a kick off. The opposing team had been ruling this tourney for years. But, then again, that was before Serenity came to Joey's school. That was before she convinced the other girls to make up a soccer team.

"HAI!" The opposing center yelled, receiving a pass and dribbling down the field. Rebecca Hawkins, in the position of right midfield, slammed into the girl roughly, forcing her to kick the ball straight to Tea, who promptly punted it down the other end of the field.

Back and forth the game wavered, from goal post to goal post. TWEET! The referee blew three short blasts on his whistle, signaling the game over. "The winner of the city tournament, and our representative in the regionals is Team Wildcat!" he yelled, causing Mai, Tea, Rebecca, and Serenity to erupt in cheers. "The final score," the referee continued, "was 5-2. Good luck next month, ladies."

Rebecca squealed with excitement as they entered the locker room. "I can't believe this! Three weeks and we're gonna be at regionals! Us, the nobodies, the under dogs, Team Wildcat, at the regionals!"

Serenity laughed, coming out of the shower in a bikini, pulling her wet hair back in a ponytail. "This is so great!"

Tea stuck her head out from the next row, "Better than great- I just heard the guys made it too! You know what that means- Co-ed tourney!" she winked at Serenity, " 'Course, the guys always make it, with Joey, Yami, and Kaiba on the team."

Mai was applying mascara in a mirror, "Most definitely. Now I know how Joseph stays so skinny- it's all that running. And Kaiba, well, he needs those extra hours if he's gonna graduate and become the high and mighty CEO that he already is. Although, he'd make a damn good model."

Serenity wrinkled her brow, pulling on a tee and shorts. "I honestly don't see what's so great about him. He's so rude to my brother and to all of you- I mean, he's not even that good looking. He is so conceited."

"Conceited, but hot." Rebecca added, brushing her hair. "Though I get what you mean. I wouldn't want to date him."

"Course you wouldn't, Becca, you like Yugi." Tea commented, now walking over with her bag.

"Mmmm…." Rebecca mulled this over.

They walked out of the locker room together, crossing the field they had just played on and went over to the other field. Serenity waved to the other three before walking onto the field. "Later guys! Catch ya tomorrow! I got to wait for Joey!" she yelled, taking out a ball and beginning to juggle.

"Right Seren! You got our numbers if you need something! Ciao, hun!" Mai waved back before the other two jumped into her convertible and drove off.

Serenity became to hum, laying down her bag and recalling some drills she learned at her old school. _Toe…Knee…Chest…Header…Dribble twice, then back on the toe… _She recited in her head, swiftly advancing the ball down the field. Hearing the guy's lock room door open, she turned, the ball balanced on her head, "Hi Joey-" the warm greeting froze on her lips, her smile hardening into a glare.

"Wheeler." Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and sworn enemy of the Wheeler household, acknowledged, his ice blue eyes returning the glare.

"Kaiba." She spat back, as if the words tainted her tongue.

He pulled out a motorcycle helmet, mounting a silver motorcycle. "The mutt will be out soon- if he remembers how to open the door." He stated, laughing. Then, before Serenity could muster her scathing reply, the helmet was over his chestnut locks, and he peeled out with a bang, splattering the squeaky clean Serenity with mud.

"D- DAMN YOU KAIBA!" She yelled, wiping mud off of her face. "DAMN YOU!"

"Ren? What's going on!" an outraged voice yelled. "What did dat jerk do to you!"

Serenity turned, a smile brightening her face despite the fact that she was covered in mud. "Just splattering me with mud, Joey. Forget him, let's eat. I hear you made the regionals."

At the thought of food, Joey's memory, for now, was cleared of the cold CEO. "Alright, sis, but I hear you an Mai made regionals as well!" he pointed out, slinging an arm around her shoulder and leading her to their old, beat up pickup truck. "So what'll it be…? Ice-cream?" he asked, licking his lips as they got in the car. "I'm really hungry, maybe a coupla of Banana Splits could do the job."

"Sounds good Joey!" Serenity, famished as well, chimed in, although her thoughts were still on the CEO, _Ugh, that man infuriates me. One of these days, Sero Kaiba, I'm going to show you your place. _Serenity vowed silently as they pulled into their favorite ice cream haunt, Dairy Queen. (AN 2)

* * *

**…Heh. We made regionals today. No thanks to that mutt. I mean, it's not like I need him. He's a bleedin' forward- I'm the center. Whatever. As soon as I complete high school and get out of there, I will never EVER see him again. Scored 6 goals today- the mutt had one at the end when the coach insisted on me coming out. After that, I had an amusing interlude with the mutt's sister. Sprayed her with mud. I swear…one less Wheeler in the world would make a happier place. Unfortunately, Mokuba says that 'Team Wildcat' also made the regionals, apparently because of the mutt's sister. That's a week in the proximity of both Wheelers. 'Team Wildcat' my ass. They don't even know the meaning of the game. The point of the center is to score, not to receive and create passes. 'Team Wildcat' depends on each other- that's their weakness. You depend on someone else, and they will let you down. It's not a question of 'if', it's merely a question of time…**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Kaiba. Seto f-ing Kaiba. What does that man have? Everything, at least, in his eyes (Those haughty, annoying, ice blue eyes). I swear, one less Seto Kaiba in the world would make a happier (And probably safer) place. I mean, he sprayed me with mud. After I had taken my shower! Ah, the nerve of that punk! And, with Joey confirming my reports, the guy's team is also going to the regionals. It will be some great time with my brother, but a week (A week!) in close range with that monster- I don't know if I can take it. He is so...so pompous! I bet he doesn't even know the meaning of the game. The only reason he is on the team is because he has good aim. The point of a center is to receive and dole out passes, not to always score. That's why we're better than the other teams. Team Wildcat doesn't depend on me, on Mai, on Becca or Tea. We mutually depend on eachother. But Kaiba (damn him) doesn't even care about that. All that ass cares about is racking up the points. Maybe I'll show him at the tourney what the game is really about- make up for that mud pushing... that could be fun.. After all, as Kaiba so kindly put it today, I am a Wheeler. And Wheelers have always tormented Kaiba…_

* * *

(A/N 1) : Yeah, the bicycle kick. An extremely difficult that involves kicking and falling down on your back. Hard. (I shall attempt to find a clip of someone doing it if you want….) 

(A/N 2) : Dairy Queen ROCKS! What good is a story without ice-cream, anyway?

(A/N 3): Yami and Yugi, along with Ryou and Bakura, are separate people.

Tombrobber's Gal : Well, that's it then. Chapter One.

Kaiba: Feh. You know it sucked.  
Tombrobber's Gal: sticks out tongue Just close it.

Kaiba: Fine. Rate, review, and don't forget to flame.

Tombrobber's Gal: Yup, rate, review, and don't forget to- HEY! Just review it if you want Chapter two, you hear?


	2. Ice and Fire

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic! - Tombrobber's Gal

Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I know, the show would be so much better if they listened to me and put a Dairy Queen in Domino…)

**The Tournament from…Hell? Or was it Heaven?**

By Tombrobber's Gal

**Ch. 2- Ice and Fire**

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Monday. The most hated day of the week. The day where you have to wake up and go to school or work or wherever. You can't just roll over and go back to sleep like on Sunday- the world will go on without you, and you will be blamed for it.

Seto Kaiba comprehended this in the one brief instant his alarm clock shrilled at 6:30am. Then, he slammed the snooze button, hoping to compose himself in about five minutes. He didn't reckon on one factor though- how hard he hit the Snooze. His alarm clock died silently, without the slightest implication to the CEO…

* * *

Serenity Wheeler realized the same fact. Except, of course, she didn't have a snooze button to hit- the alarm clock was purposely put on the far end of her room. Muttering under her breath, the teen brushed her teeth while looking blearily for her school uniform. Making a gurgled exclamation of triumph, Serenity spit in the sink, wiped her mouth, and threw on her school uniform with her usual disgruntled sigh. A mini-skirt. Out of all the sexist people in the world, why did Joey's principal have to insist on the girl uniform being a skirt? Serenity ambled into her room, grabbing her hairbrush and a sock. Brushing her hair with one hand, the auburn haired soccer player managed to yank on her socks with the other. She then proceeded down the hall where she yanked her blonde brother out of bed, "Jooooooeeeeeey!" Serenity yelled, "We're going to be late!" She flipped on the lights and left the room, satisfied when she heard some movement. Running down the stairs, she grabbed three cereal bars, their backpacks, and their duffel bags.

Ten minutes later, a tousled Joey Wheeler tumbled down the stairs, dressed for school "…Ren…?" he managed around a yawn, "Wh….what's going on…? How late are we?" Serenity tossed him his backpack and duffel bag, along with the truck keys, and they left the apartment.

In the car, Serenity handed him two of the cereal bars, while munching on one herself. They drove to school in silence: Joey being too focused on breakfast and the road to talk, and Serenity not being much of a morning person. They peeled into the school parking lot with about two minutes until the tardy bell. Serenity waved to her brother, who was still stumbling out of the car, and rushed to her first class, AP English.

English. Advanced Placement English. It sounded fancy enough, but, Serenity thought as she skidded down the hall, it is nothing compared to my old school. There, Basic English would have translated to AP English here. The tardy bell shrilled just as Serenity entered the classroom, taking her standard seat next to Rebecca Hawkins.

"Morning, Seren."

"Morning, Becca."

The teacher strolled in just after Serenity did, deftly pulling out the roll call sheet. "Hawkins, Rebecca."

"Here."

"Kaiba, Seto."

Silence.

"Kaiba, Seto? Has anyone seen Mr. Kaiba today…?" the teacher asked cautiously, wondering if the CEO had a meeting that he wasn't told about. "Hmm…well, I guess he's absent…"

* * *

The CEO in question had just rolled over, opening his eyes to a knock on the door. "What is it…?"

"Big brother…?"

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"Don't you have to be in school…?" the younger Kaiba questioned, fully dressed and ready to go to his school.

The older Kaiba glanced at his alarm clock, which still flashed reassuringly 6:45. Wait, flashed? Alarm clocks only flash when they're…. "Dammmmmnnnnnit!" Seto yelled, rolling out of bed and grabbing his own neatly pressed school uniform off a hanger and yanking it on. "Mokubaaaaa! Why didn't the maids wake me up!" he yelled.

"Seto, we just figured you had a meeting to go to and were sleeping in…or that you had already left-"

"What time IS it!" he gurgled, brushing his teeth furiously.

Mokuba smiled slightly at the picture of the most terrifying man in the world frantically brushing his teeth. "It's 8:45, Seto."

"I hate Mondays…" Seto muttered, grabbing his briefcase and rushing out of his room, hurriedly yanking on his motorcycle helmet. "Listen, Mokuba, I have soccer practice again because of the tournament, so I'll be home around six, okay?" he called over his shoulder. Seeing his brother nod, he leaped onto his silver motorcycle and peeled out of the mansion.

* * *

"Today…" the teacher began, "We start Shakespeare. Shakespeare was a renowned playwright in early century England. Can anyone name one of his works? Anyone? Yes, Mr. Motou."

"Didn't he write Romeo and Juliet?" Yugi asked.

"That is correct, Yugi. _Romeo and Juliet_ is one of Shakespeare's better known tragedies. It was very popular because it dealt with all the aspects of a good play. Suspense, drama, love, intrigue…" the professor continued, "It was the perfect combination of the elements. Perfectly written. Suspenseful up to the end. We will be studying this play up until the end of June. As you all know, Shakespeare _wrote Romeo and Juliet _as a play. Plays are not meant to be read. They are meant to be acted out, felt from the heart. Casting will begin tomorrow for the play. Each of you will have the main part of Romeo or Juliet at least once, since there are only 15 of you, including Mr. Kaiba. The play may be found in your Literature textbooks on page five hundred and seventy-"

The door banged open, revealing a somewhat flustered looking CEO.

"As I was saying, five hundred and seventy four…" the teacher continued, motioning for Seto to stay where he was. "You will memorize any passage you wish, as long as it is at least four lines long. You can memorize scenes with other people if you wish to, just have it ready by tomorrow. You have the rest of the class to work on it. Mr. Kaiba, if I may see you at my desk for a moment…?"

Rebecca flipped open her book, watching the CEO regain his usual cold demeanor, "I wonder why he's late? Seto Kaiba is never late."

Serenity shrugged, beginning to skim the material, "Who cares, Becca? I just find it amusing that he's late, yet he acts like it's the teacher's fault. What an idiot…" she continued as Seto walked by the desk, "I mean, the rest of us have lives, but we at least manage to get to school on time…"

"You wouldn't understand the corporate world, Wheeler. Even the basics are too complicated for you." Seto growled, picking up a note Serenity had been writing to Rebecca during the lecture. He smirked as Serenity reached for it, "What's wrong, Wheeler? Something you don't want me to see…?" he asked, opening the note.  
"'Becca…'" he read with a haughty grin, "'Why do we have to act out this play? Don't know, Seren, but I hope it's me and you-know-who as Juliet and Romeo…'" he paused, his cold glare traveling to Rebecca's bright red face, "Ah, Hawkins, something I should know about?"

Serenity leapt up again, snatching the note, "How about I read the last line for you, Kaiba?" she spoke with venom, "It's from me to Becca. It says 'anyone but Kaiba.'!"

"Ah, I'm hurt, Wheeler…really, I am…" he drawled, sitting in the seat behind them, "You should go out for Juliet. It would be fun watching you kill yourself…" he laughed.

"Kaiba- you little-" Serenity began, her face furious. But, the bell rang, causing Rebecca to hastily pull Serenity out of the classroom.

"Chill, Seren, we're above him, remember?" she soothed, "Besides, you can save it for the soccer field. We got practice after school today, or have you forgotten that too…?"

* * *

Serenity burst out of the locker room, first as usual, and began to run laps around the soccer field, pouring all her frustration into running. After about two laps, Mai ran out of the locker room, joining her, "Hey, hun. I heard that good-for-nothing- jerk of a CEO gave you and Becca some trouble this morning."

Serenity just shook her head, "He makes me so mad, the haughty way he looks at us, as if we're beggars or something."

Mai whistled softly, her eyes locked on two familiar faces, "Speak of the devil, Seren…"

Serenity glanced up the hill, a low moan escaping her as she saw the CEO walking with the boy's soccer coach, followed by the rest of the guy's soccer team.

"What in the world…?" The girl's coach asked with confusion, "We booked the field for today…"

The boys' coach jogged up, clipboard in hand, "Afternoon, Coach. I just wanted to do some conditioning with my boys here for the upcoming regional tournament. You mind if we team up with you for practice…? You know, laps, then some cross country trails?"

The girls' coach shrugged indifferently, "As long as you don't slow my girls down. Serenity!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Ten laps. Then Trail A, followed by ten more laps, then Trail B. You follow?"

"Yes."

"Let's get her done, then!" she yelled, blowing the whistle.

Serenity broke into an easy lope around the field, ahead of most of the others. Tea jogged up beside her, bending over slightly so she could talk with out being overheard. "Seren…I dare you to…"

(5 minutes or4 laps later...)

Serenity's eyes sparked with mischief, "Oh, it's on now, Tea…" she whispered, pulling further ahead of the group.

Tea dropped back, until she was next to a bored looking CEO. "Kaiba….I bet you can't keep pace with Serenity- she's one of the faster people on the team."

Seto ignored her, continuing to run, but Tea continued, knowing she had his attention, "Guess your scared. Serenity is, after all, a really good runner…oh well, later Kaiba!" she dangled the last insult in his face before joining Rebecca behind Seto.

Serenity was now leading the pack by a good half a lap- she wasn't the captain of her team for nothing. Seto's gaze pierced her, his competitive mind urging him to catch up. I don't lose to Wheelers. he thought, increasing his pace until he was even with Serenity. Then, he slowed down a bit, panting slightly. Serenity was small but slender, her long legs carrying her easily.

"Wheeler."

"Save your breath for running, Kaiba." Serenity growled, edging forward slightly.

Seto met her pace as they entered the woods, and arched an eyebrow at her annoyed expression. "Something wrong in your little bubble, Wheeler?"

Flashback-

"…I dare you to keep pace with Kaiba the entire practice. You are, after all, pissed off at him- so show him a bit of your running style- make him sweat. You know he can't back down from a challenge…"

Serenity shook her head, frowning, "Coach wouldn't approve, you know that."

Tea laughed, "Yes, but she wouldn't know- you could do Trails C and B and be back before us, so don't worry." The tall brunette's gaze bored into her, "Unless, you're scared of that hot body he has…"

She took the bait. "Oh, it's on now, Tea."

End Flashback-

Serenity met his icy gaze with her own fiery one, "One guess, Kaiba. And since you are obviously not working well today, I'll give you a clue…" she commented drily, "Think back…to English, Kaiba…" she turned onto course A.

Seto continued going to C, then turned and looked down at her haughtily, "Well, Wheeler, considering you are such a good runner, shouldn't we take Course C?"

"What? But only seniors are allowed on Trail C. It's really dangerous this time of year, too- the rain makes landslides."

"Awww…is the little Mutt scared…?" Seto asked, smirking.

Serenity glared and ran past him onto the trail, "Just try and keep up with me, Kaiba!"

* * *

Rebecca glanced over at Tea, who was smiling triumphantly, "What is it, Tea? What did you just do?"

Tea's smile widened into a grin, "I just mixed ice and fire…"

* * *

**Questions, Comments, Concerns, and Reviews**

Thanks to all who reviewed Ch. 1! Sorry I didn't update sooner- my weekends have been so busy…

Nothing really important I feel like addressing…oh, wait! That's right, WAIT! There is one thing that I should address because people were asking about it…

THE NAME OF THE GAME IS SOCCER! (some people have not caught on to that fact- I don't mind, that just means I wasn't being clear enough...I'll work on it!)

That being said, I'll get working on Ch. 3!

Rate and Review!  
Bakura: (whisper) and don't forget to FLAME-

Tombrobber's Gal: (covering his mouth) Just stick to reviewing and rating, please! Until next time!


	3. The Wager

Grab your popcorn, Kettlecorn, Caramelcorn, etc.! Chapter three is here!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't have possession of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, nor do I own any of the characters. Yet….

ENJOY! (Oh and I apologize for ANY grammar/ spelling mistakes. My spell/ grammar check is broken, and I hate grammar.)

The Tournament from…Hell? Or was it Heaven?

By Tombrobber's Gal

**Ch.2- The Wager**

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

"Where's my sista!" a perplexed Joey asked, looking around as the rest of the team entered Course A. "She and that rich boy ran ahead…if he's hurt her-"

Mai, who had been filled in on the plan a few minutes before, soothed him, "You'll what? Honestly, Joseph, she is only one year younger than you- you can't protect her forever. Serenity can take care of herself."

"Eighteen months."

"What?"

"Ren is eighteen months younger! That's a year and a half!" Joey practically shouted, causing two white haired boys in the middle of an argument to turn around.

"We all know that, Joey. And personally, I don't think the squirrels care to hear…" the first boy commented.

"Who gives a damn about the squirrels? I don't want to hear it." the second boy growled, "And I can't believe you made me come to this damn practice…conditioning my ass."

Tristan laughed, "You two look so much alike, and yet, you are so dif-"

Bakura locked his eyes in a death glare, "Say that again, and you won't live to see the tournament. Me and this sissy are nothing alike. The only reason I came is because it counts as 'community service' whatever the hell that is."

Ryou sighed, "Well, it was your fifth suspension- they had to do something to keep you occupied…"

* * *

Seto looked over at Serenity, surprised that such a slender girl could keep pace with him. They were almost to the half way mark, and nearing the places where the landslides were. Serenity caught his glance and stuck her tongue out, "Ego out of whack, Kaiba?"

"Just wondering how much air is in that brain of yours to allow you to keep pace with me…"

"Your running isn't that great, Kaiba. You suck at breathing."

"Excuse me?"

"Your breathing- it isn't in time with your stride. No wonder you play so badly…"

Seto chuckled dryly, "Ouch, that really hurts, little Mutt…"

They were so caught up in their insults, that they forgot one thing- one very important thing. Serenity and Seto were jogging up the incline when a loud rumbling was heard. Well, thanks to Serenity's somewhat yelled comeback, it wasn't heard…

* * *

"You play so well, though! All you need to do is trust in someone-"

"Don't give me that shit. It might work on everyone else, but I'm not stupid, wench…"

Tea glared at Bakura in outrage, to furious to even speak. Someone, however, found their voice, "Oh! You just got served, wench!" A purple-eyed, white haired, tanned teenager ran up next to Bakura, high-fiving him. "Tomb robber, can't believe you showed up."

"What's your excuse, Malik? You were supposed to ditch for both of us."

"Ishizu made me come. Said I needed to hang out with 'better people'."

"Am I not good enough for that bitch?"

"She just wants me to be like…" Malik shuddered, pointing to Tea, "One of them…"

"And what's wrong with being 'one of us', Malik?" Yami asked coolly, jogging up as well, having gotten annoyed with Joey's ranting.

Malik shrugged, "Good guys have no fun, duh."

Tea brightened when Yami joined the debate. Bakura slyly noted this, a wicked grin forming on his face, "Turned on by an old man, Tea? Tsk tsk, Yami might have been married…"

Yami's faced took on a flushed hue, though he ignored the Tea comment, "Old MAN! I am only FIVE years older than you! And we're technically both SEVENTEEN here! YOU even have WHITE hair!"

….and so the debate continued…

* * *

Blackness. Am I dead…? Serenity thought groggily, I thought I was at least going to purgatory. If this is purgatory, then hell must be a sorry state…

"ty!"

_What was that…?_

"renity!"

_God?_

"God damnit, breathe, mutt!"

_Kaiba's with me? Guess I went to hell…_

Seto coughed, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "Right. Not breathing. CPR. Damn, she's gonna pay for making me do this…" He leaned down, his lips opening and breathing air into hers.

_Something…on… my… mouth..?_ Serenity's vision began to clear, the image in front of her slowly dissolving into, "Gah! PERVERT!" she yelled, shoving the shocked CEO off of her. "What-" she coughed up some dirt, "the hell. Is. Your. PROBLEM?"

"My- MY problem! I just saved your life!" Seto glared at her.

"We wouldn't even BE here in the first place if you hadn't suggested it!"

"…"

"…Kaiba?"

"Tch."

"Where exactly is here?"

"What!" Seto whirled around, his jaw dropping. The landslide had totally and brutally changed the landscape. The path was gone. -_Shit. Shit. Shit._ -

Serenity groaned, "These cross country trails go on for miles. We aren't even up on the cliff anymore."

"Don't worry, little mutt." Seto smirked, "I have technology! Look! A cell phone!" he fished a slim phone out of his pocket and pressed the on button. 'This phone is temporarily out of order'.

Serenity snickered, seeing his expression, "God, I love technology. Isn't that one of your products Kaiba? I thought it was supposed to resist all weather…"  
"Shut it."

Wait- I'm stuck…in the middle of nowhere…with…this …jerk..? Damn, I really am in hell, and that would make Seto Kaiba the Devil himself.

* * *

"My hair is very pale BLONDE!"

"Lying does not befit an old man."

"Shut the HELL UP!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm PHARAOH OF EGYPT!"

"You DIED, IDIOT!"

"You cannot intimidate me with your idle threats."

"Will you both shut up? Honestly, you're giving me and Tea a headache."

"Hey, Hawkins." Malik arched his eyebrow, "Looking damn hot."

"You are not permitted to look!"

"Gross, Malik, stay away from her."

"IDLE THREATS! I'LL DAMN SHOW YOU IDLE THREATS!"

"Why, Gardener? Jealous?"

"You couldn't kill me if I was tied down to a chair and you had a blade at my neck."

"Tch. As if!"

They were bickering so much that they didn't here a distant rumbling, and blocked the others from hearing it…

* * *

A couple of notes..

1. Serenity's thoughts will be italicized (sp.)

Seto's thoughts will be italicized, but with '-' at the begin. and end

It might get confusing with them being the same proximity, so they will be separate symbols from now on.

I like having conflict and banter between the other characters. They start out completely enemies… but, over time, note the gradual changes…

(But don't expect Bakura to proclaim that he loves Yami like a brother or anything…)

Rate and Review! Can we double the number of reviews again? I would be so happy if we could!

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! I do read them and take all suggestions into consideration. (No matter how trivial they might be)

cheers!- Tombrobber's Gal


End file.
